Galaxy 3 - Storyline
Jhaldis, acting captain of the USS Silencer is ready to take off for her mission. Tyler, Trixie, and Mark are aboard and under her command. The USS Silencer is cleared for departure. It flies into space and enters the vicinity of a huge battle taking place outside the Solar Galaxy between the Solar Fleet and the Third Galaxy. The USS Silencer fights its way to the Third Galaxy mothership. Jhaldis orders her team to save Ambassador Melaia's ship, which is being attacked and pursued by the mothership, which is locked in short range combat with the USS Savior, a destroyer class ship under command of Captain McDonall. The USS Savior's crew braces for impact as their ship is boarded by the enemy mothership's Third Galaxy aliens. Captain McDonall tells Alex and Vanessa to go to the ship's core and prevent their data from being obtained. They go to the core and attempt to seal it. Vanessa gets stunned and Alex attempts to finish sealing the core, attacking the Third Galaxy aliens as well. After taking severe damage, the USSSavior explodes. Jhaldis is traumatized and breaks down instantly. Melaia’s ship continues to take damage. Tyler notices that the USS Silencer's frequencies and controls are jammed. Melaia sends a message to the Silencer. She is getting beaten badly and needs to escape. The war looks hopeless. Jhaldis tells Melaia that she will escort her back to Earth. On Melaia's ship, Ambassador Ben picks notices the strange signal disappears, and catches a quick glance of an unidentified Third Galaxy ship, before it vanishes mysteriously. The Third Galaxy Alien Leader opens a communications channel with Melaia's ship, and tells her that they have Alex, Captain McDonall and Vanessa as hostages. The Third Galaxy's fleet retreats, mothership in tow. On Earth, Melaia's ship and the USS Silencer docks. Melaia asks Jhaldis if she is all right, but Jhaldis is overwhelmed with emotions. Admiral Seth arrives and tells Melaia and Jhaldis that they cannot discuss their missions' details until they have a meeting with the President. Everyone boards a tram and it makes its way towards the White House. They watch the news as they wait. Ben attempts to speak but is cut off repeatedly by Melaia’s consistent 'No's. They eventually arrive at the White House and are escorted to the Council chamber by Sally. After a short banter between Admiral Petrine and Ambassador Hoch, Seth introduces the President, who enters with Lendana. He talks briefly about the mission and opens floor to Melaia. She talks about Alex's capture and the signal that disrupted her ship's electronics. The Third Galaxy's fleet suddenly appeared and started pursuing her. Ben shows a clip of the mysterious ship disappearing. The President tells Ben and Melaia to discover the meaning of the mysterious signal. He thinks it could be a weapon that disrupts communications.After the meeting is over, Admiral Petrine talks with Melaia and Ben about the signal. Melaia tells her that she doesn't think the Third Galaxy uses the signal for destructive purposes. Melaia and Ben board a small tram before separating to go home, where Ben jokes about her loving relationship with Mark. Melaia says that she is terribly saddened that Alex is captured, especially after breaking up with Jhaldis after his promotion to Admiral. The mysterious Third Galaxy signal reactivates, showing a highly erratic message. Ben can only make out the words "Orchastrainia, Melaia, and Please." Suddenly, Melaia and Ben's tram is pursued by an attack droid, which attempts to destroy their tram.. Upon shooting it, Ben notices that it absorbs their laser fire. As Melaia attempts to distract it, Ben modifies his gun's frequency to penetrate the droid's shields. In a loud explosion, Melaia and Ben's tram is destroyed, and they are flung onto the ground below. Upon recovering from the fall, they get on a classic bike and carriage, which conveniently lies nearby. The head Police Officer appears and pursues the drone, attempting to destroy it. The chase goes on for many moments, and Ben finally finishes calibrating his gun. With a well placed shot, Ben destroys the attack drone. The Police Officer blocks off its corpse with a police line, and allows Melaia and Ben to investigate it. Ben goes to his school's research facility and Melaia calls Mark and goes home. Mark has prepared a romantic scene for Melaia - a delicious dinner under candlelight. Once she is home, she and Mark reminisce and talk about Melaia's busy day. After dinner, they go upstairs and talk to Leah, sharing a touching, and humorous, moment. In Ben's research facility, one of his scientists, Mertha, talks to Ben and tells him that she has decoded more of the mysterious signal. For a strange reason, Ben is jittery around her. Mertha asks to press his suit, which makes him even more nervous.Once Mertha departs, Ben listens to the message and finds out that Mertha has decoded the word 'Orshana.' He immediately calls the President, who organizes a meeting in the Council chamber. During the meeting, Ben plays the completed message from the signal. Ambassador Hoch freaks out. The President appoints Melaia to go to Orshana, an Orchastrainian planet, and discover what the message is talking about. As they leave, the President wants to talk to Ambassador Hoch, Ambassador Huang, and Ambassador Zuhla. Hoch doodles before leaving with them. Before he leaves, Admiral Petrine gives him dirty looks. Melaia, needing a team, calls Jhaldis. She never responds, even after repeated calls. Seth tells Melaia that won't get a response either. Later, Melaia talks to Ben and tells him that she has planned a meeting with Trixie and Tyler. The President appears and asks Melaia to walk with him. He tells her that he has asked the Orchastrainian Ambassadors Luna and Salesh to have a meeting with them. After the Ambassadors arrive, Melaia talks with them, and they give her the coordinates to Orshana. Luna warns her to be careful. She and Salesh talk about the history of Orshana. it was the first colonized Orchastrainian planet, but something went terribly wrong and it became a wasteland. Bad things always befall anyone that travels to Orshana. After saying goodbye, Luna and Salesh depart back to Orchastrainia. Melaia attempts to call Jhaldis again, but continues to be ignored. Melaia, Mark, Mertha, and Ben have a meeting with Tyler and Trixie, where Melaia asks where Jhaldis is. Trixie says she is at the Laughing Mermaid, her bar. Melaia departs for it immediately, Once there, she notices that Jhaldis is mostly keeping to herself.Lissa approaches and asks Melaia if she wants a seat, Melaia talks with her and seats herself at a booth. She asks Lissa to bring Jhaldis over so she can take her order. Jhaldis comes up to Melaia and quickly asks her for her order. Melaia asks her to accompany her for her mission, to which Jhaldis ignores. Melaia then orders the Caesar Salad and Shrimp Cocktail, entrees that she never orders.Jhaldis notices this and questions Melaia about it, to which she says that she needs her for the mission. Jhaldis is convinced and agrees to fly Melaia to Orshana on the USS Silencer. She says that she doesn't care what happened to Alex, and that she stopped having feelings for him once he got promoted to Admiral. Melaia doesn't believe her, however. Jhaldis, the USS Silencer's crew, Melaia, and Ben enter the dock, ready to board their ship. The President goes over their mission one more time before they depart for Orshana. Meanwhile, Alex, Vanessa, and Captain McDonall awaken and find out that they have been imprisoned in cell block P - a brig of the Third Galaxy's mothership. Alex attempts to splice the lock open and get him and his friends to safety. Melaia and her team arrive at the coordinates, but are met with Third Galaxy forces. The mysterious Third Galaxy ship suddenly appears too, but is attacked by the Third Galaxy's fleet. The USS Silencer is being hailed, and Melaia orders them to open a channel of communication. Ambassador Maclookla of the Third Galaxy appears and asks that Melaia and her team go to Orchastrainia, where she will learn the truth of the signal's message. She has been operating the mysterious ship and attempting to contact her. Maclookla's ship attempts to distract the Third Galaxy's ships so the USS Silencer can escape. After taking tremendous damage, Melaia remarks that Maclookla's ship will not survive. Jhaldis tells Mark that they need to leave immediately, and he pilots the USS Silencer away from the battle. He sets a course for Orchastrainia. Melaia becomes angered at Jhaldis for abandoning Maclookla, but Jhaldis tells her that Maclookla wanted to save their ship. She also didn't see Maclookla;s ship exlplode, so she still may be alive. Mark comforts Melaia, and she forgives Jhaldis. The USS Silencer arrives at Orchastrainia, where they meet with the Orchastrainian council and talk about the signal. The Orchastrainians did not give Melaia a false signal, they gave her the location of the next meeting with Ambassador Maclookla..Melaia is surprised. Ambassador Luna plays the entire signal's message. Ambassador Maclookla is sent from the Third Galaxy to establish peace with the galaxies. There are factions in the Third Galaxy that do not want peace to be established, and the Solar Galaxy must remain careful. Luna gives Melaia the true coordinates of Orshana. Suddenly, the signal activates again, and a Third Galaxy fleet approaches Orchastrainia. Orchastrainia sends out their fleets, and a galactic war commences. Melaia and her team are allowed to fly an Orchastrainian ship to Orshana, with the USS Silencer ready in its docking bay. After navigating through the tense battle, Melaia and her team fly to Orshana. Upon approaching the mysterious planet, the signal cuts their ship's main power, forcing them to dock, Orshana is a barren desert, with a severe lightning storm taking place. Melaia, Trixie and Tyler enter a large tower and use an elevator to go to its topmost floor. Once there, they meet Ambassador Maclookla of the Third Galaxy. She says that Melaia needs to turn back, and that they will be attacked soon. Before Melaia's team can respond, Maclookla is attacked as Third Galaxy aliens land on Orshana and invade the tower. Melaia's team sees Maclookla being carried away before the elevator door shuts, hurrying them to the bottom floor. As the team boards the USS Silencer, Tyler remarks that the Third Galaxy ships are attacking each other. He suggests that factions of the Third Galaxy do indeed exist, and they are willing to fight those that do no want peace with the Solar and Orchastrainian galaxies. As the USS Silencer leaves Orshana's atmosphere, Melaia contacts the President and Ambassador Luna and states that they do, in fact, want peace. The President agrees to send the Solar Fleet to Orchastrainia to protect it. Melaia's ship is pursued, and damaged heavily. Melaia, Mark, and Ben escape via the USS Silencer, and Jhaldis's ship becomes captured by the Third Galaxy mothership, which appeared with the Third Galaxy's fleet. Jhaldis is thrown into the same brig with Alex, Vanessa, and Captain McDonall. Jhaldis is overwhelmed upon seeing Alex again, and he kisses her. She pretends to be upset, and Alex says that he broke up with her in order to protect her. He thought that being an Admiral would put him through a lot, and didn't want Jhaldis to be heartbroken if she lost him. He realizes that they love each other too much to truly be apart. Jhaldis is happy that they are back together and kisses Alex deeply. She says that they need to get married as soon as things calm down. Having already figured out how to open the brig's door, Alex slices it open and attempts to get his friends to safety, while looking for Tyler and Trixie. As they fight Third Galaxy forces, they eventually find Ambassador Maclookla, who escaped from her prison. Maclookla tells Alex where Tyler and Trixie are, and they manage to find and rescue them, as well as several Orchastrainians. Afterwards, everyone makes their way to a Third Galaxy ship for their escape. As they flee the Third Galaxy mothership, they make their way to the USS Bastion, which arrived with the Solar Galaxy's fleet. The President himself is revealed to command the Bastion. After they land, Alex and his crew find out that Melaia, Mark, and Ben have landed the USS Silencer on the Bastion as well. Seth thanks them for escorting Maclookla to the Bastion, and that the President is eager to speak with her. Alex says that he wants to fight in the war, and his crew happily agrees to accompany him. As they board the USS Silencer, Melaia and Ben go with them. Ambassador Maclookla runs after them and says she would like to accompany them as well, to which Melaia reluctantly agrees. Maclookla attempts to be useful on the ship, but only serves to get in the crew's way. The war continues and the USS Bastion manages to cripple the Third Galaxy's mothership. Before exploding, the mothership attacks and heavily damages the USS Silencer. Maclookla is caught in the explosion, and is seriously wounded. Mark pilots the USS Silencer and attempts to land on the USS Bastion. It is difficult, but he pulls it off. As the ship approaches the landing zone, the Bastions crew fires decelerators at the Silencer, and it crashlands safely. Medics are called in immediately and are notified of Ambassador Maclookla's injury. She is hurried off to the infirmary, where Nurse Jasmine and the doctors attempt to save her..Being hurt too badly,Maclookla dies, but admits peace with the Solar Galaxy. The President thanks everyone for their part in saving the galaxies, and ushering in a new era of peace. After they say goodbye, everyone goes their separate ways. Melaia and Mark are happy, having had another great adventure. They go home and are elated as they are reunited with Leah, thankful for the way the events have played out. Category:Galaxy 3